Alone
by Timelessdemon
Summary: After the memory swipe Robin loses all memory of ever having known Vlad, reduced back to the school life he had before-hand, Robin's life goes from bad to worse. His family ignores him, his teachers label him as a trouble maker and his peers just plain don't like him. How long can Robin take it before he finally loses his grip on reality?
1. Normal

**This is planned as a two-parter, I'll try to upload the second part within the next day or two, Please read and review...**

* * *

It's funny how quickly life can change... for instance, for years Robin had spent life within his family, cared for but never really fitting in, always getting mocked by his peers, never having one single friend who understood him.

Then, in mere days everything had changed, he'd met the Draculas, he and Vlad had become the best of friends, and the empty void of always being alone, never quite fitting in was filled. Everyday, the hatred of waking up everyday, knowing that he was going to be laughed at for being a freako goth boy- it was gone, for once he actually wanted to school, if nothing else than to be around Vlad.

And then one day it all changed...

Vlad caused it to change, he'd hypnotised everyone and sent them home to forget the Draculas had ever existed.

_When alone, the only thing a person has to keep them going is their memories,_ and now Robin didn't even have that...

In the morning Robin would have no previous re-collection of Vlad having ever existed... there was nothing, he knew he used to enjoying going out, he knew used to enjoy alot of things... but he just could never remember why...

The Draculas had worked on the school as well, there was no memory, no record, no trace of the Draculas having ever had existed within any measurable distance of Stokeley. ...And so it was, that as quickly as they'd appeared, they'd vanished, leaving behind no clue to them ever having existed in the first place.

**6 months later:**

"Robin, get up, it's time for school!", Robin groaned and slowly got up, it had been 6 months now- things hadn't improved, he was still bullied, cajoled for the way he looked, dressed and acted, and this time there was no-one there for him...

He'd actually been sent to see the school mentor for a few weeks because he'd been skipping school, the advise was useless- He told her he was getting bullied, she told him to not hang around with those people then. He told her he didn't, they purposefully found him- she called him paranoid because he thought people were after him, and then basically told him it was his fault for sticking out so much.

The bullying, infact, just seemed to get a whole lot worse after talking to the mentor- he tried telling his dad but it was ignored, his dad saying "There's bullies in all aspects of life, you need to learn to conquer them".

...That's all very well to say when your not in the middle of it! ...The jumpiness, the quaking fear everytime you see them glance over, begin to point and laugh, at one point Chloe had actually tried to step in and help but it did nothing for his pride- everyone should have that.

...and then, one week, the inevitable happened...

Iit was 5:30pm Robin had just finished the detention he'd recieved for finally punching that 11th year bullyboy rugby player called Dirk, who'd spent the past month making Robin's life hell- It wasn't his fault, he'd told the teachers he was getting bullied- Why do they only ever step in when the attacks get physical?!.

Robin sighed as he walked through the empty school corridor, stopping as he reached the main exit door for the school. Through the window he could see how dark it was outside, and, considering the time of year, it was probably going to be quite cold too. Robin continued to hover near the exit door, CLICK, he jumped suddenly and turned to look at the old greyed janitor who made a half annoyed, half impatient noise at Robin, immpatiently checking his watch as he did so. Robin nodded, he picked up the bag he'd previously left on the floor next to himself, swung it onto his left shoulder and headed home.

* * *

**15 minutes later:**

There was a cold chill outside, no real rain or snow, but it was cold all the same... Shivering slightly, Robin drew up his leather -vampiric- robe/coat closer to himself as he continued to walk his journey home. Rounding a corner, he stopped suddenly as he heard loud drunken voices coming from over the road, he chanced a glance and wished he hadn't.

Several snickers were heard, one voice- a laughing female, was heard, "Oh my god is that him- what the hell is he wearing"?

Several other snickers were heard before a familiar male voice was heard, "Yeah! That's him! He always dresses like that, he's a proper freak, you should see the stuff he draws in class... Oy Robin! You ain't so tough now you ain't in school are yer? Come over and fight me then, yer ugly emo git!". Robin's eyes widened slightly, he knew that voice- it was Dirk!

Not just Dirk- Dirk, drunk, with several drunken male and female followers- whatever the outcome was, he had the distinct feeling that it wouldn't be good.

Avoiding having to walk past them, Robin sharply turned into a nearby alleyway- it wasn't that long and it led directly onto his street anyway. He sighed in relief as the laughter seemed to fade behind him... for a second. Robin tried to ignore the distant but worrying voices of his persuers-

Female: "(h)Ere where'd e go to?" Male: "He just turned that corner he did!". Robin kept calmly walking, he heard footsteps from behind and tried to ignore the drunken voices and laughter that followed, "Hey, hey goth boy where you goin?", "Is he deaf or somethin?", "Yo! Goth!".

Robin gulped, yep that was his que- he picked up his pace and ran!

The drunken squad almost instinctively chased after him, easily catching up to and cornering him, due to his general dislike of physical excercise.

"Hey Gothboy", Dirk slurred, grabbing Robin by the neck of his cloak and pulling him close enough to smell the strong scent of alcohol as he spoke. "Whatcha runnin away from huh? You scared?". Whoops, jeers and chants of 'Gothboy's scared!', sounded from all around the crowd of drunkerds.

"Look... just let go yeah?", Robin answered coolly trying in vain to pull his cloak/coat out of the tough grasp of Dirk's chubby fingers. "Why what yer gonna do?", Dirk retorted causing chants of 'Fight!' 'Fight!' To errupt from Dirk's many followers.

Robin could feel his own heartbeat quicken, pump so hard that he was fearful it might burst- no time to worry about that though, Dirk's fist came so fast, Robin almost didn't manage to dodge it, he heard Dirk snicker before lunging in with another fist, Robin dodged again and hit back, getting Dirk on the nose.

Dirk reeled back, glaring as he clamped a hand over his now bloodied nose. Robin stared back, trying to act as unafraid as possible, hoping they'd just leave him alone now. The staring match continued for another second or two before Dirk smirked, "You think you're so fuckin tough?", Dirk glanced back to his followers, "I think we oughta teach him a lesson, don't you boys?" Jeers were heard, Robin struggled uselessly against two gorilla-like lads who loyally jumped out from the group and wrestled Robin's arms behind his back, leaving him at the mercy of Dirk and his angry drunken followers- _*pain*._

* * *

**This is planned as a two-parter, I'll try to upload the second part within the next day or two, Please read and review...**


	2. Threat

Thanks to my reviewers, for convincing me to continue writing this, by the look of it, between this and my current schedule, this is going to end up being a four-parter instead, hope you all enjoy it.

Please read and review...

* * *

After what seemed like hours but was possibly only minutes, Dirk's followers slowed their attacks, stepping back to allow Dirk to take center stage.

Dirk stepped towards the half-concious Robin (he had his head down and was being mostly held up by the two gorillas on each either side of him). "Oy mate", Smirked Dirk, stepping closer still and pulling Robin's head up by fisting his hair, "You still think you're better than me? Huh Dipshit?".

Robin struggled to make eye contact, mouthing words but failing to vocalise anything. "What?" Dirk smirked, grinning to his laughing troupe and putting his ear close to Robin, "I don't think I heard ye correctly".

Robin took a few pained breaths before looking up, "At least I don't need to use others to fight my battles for me! You pathetic, useless, ugly fucking SHIT!", (Robin involuntarily spat out a small amount of blood as he uttered the last part).

Dirk jumped back, wiping the spat blood from the side of his face and staring at Robin in mock disbelief, "You just don't learn do you? ...And just 'where' are 'your' friends anyway?". Robin remained silent and Dirk continued, "You wanna know what I think? I think you got just a little 'too' cocky, maybe this (slap), will remind you (slap), to stay in your place (Robin shouted out as he recieved a swift knee to the gut).

Dirk sneered and grasped Robin's hair once more, "Now listen to me, listen, now you ain't gonna tell a soul about this, not no-one at all you see, because if you do, well... Your little sister at school, your mom, your dad... Well, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you? ...Do you understand?".

Dirk glared at the lack of responce and pulled Robin's head back as far as physically possible, "SAY, you understand!". "I... Understand" Robin whispered in pain, gasping when his hair was let go.

Dirk nodded to the gorrilas, who immedately let go of Robin, allowing him fall heavily to the trash covered alleyway ground, "See you at school Robin!".

Dirk gestured to his laughing followers before turning around and leaving the alleyway, one of the girls staying behind to dump the rest of her beer over Robin's motionless body, before turning and following the rest of the troupe.

* * *

**8:30am- The next day:**

"School today, up, everyone up!" Mrs Branagh called, walking along her corridor, knocking and opening each of her's kids doors as she passed, "Oh mom, just one more minute!", Chole begged.

"No, now! ...You too boys!", Mrs Branagh called, throwing open the twin's room and recieving an ushion of "Aw, mom!" from the twins.

"Come on Robin!", shouted Mrs Branagh, knocking before opening his vampiric covered door, "Up! ...Robin?". Mrs Branagh opened the door fully and walked into the empty room, "Robin if you're sleeping upside down 'again'... Robin? ...ROBIN!".

"What's wrong darling?", Mr Branagh called to her from downstairs.

"It's Robin!", Mrs Branagh shouted back, "I don't think he came back last night!".

* * *

Please read and review...


	3. Home

**Figured I should update this chapter now rather than just spending ages reading through it again, so... Enjoy! Lol.**

* * *

_8:30am- The next day:_

_"School today, up, everyone up!" Mrs Branagh called, walking along her corridor, knocking and opening each of her's kids doors as she passed, "Oh mom, just one more minute!", Chole begged._

_"No, now! ...You too boys!", Mrs Branagh called, throwing open the twin's room and recieving an ushion of "Aw, mom!" from the twins._

_"Come on Robin!", shouted Mrs Branagh, knocking before opening his vampiric covered door, "Up! ...Robin?". Mrs Branagh opened the door fully and walked into the empty room, "Robin if you're sleeping upside down 'again'... Robin? ...ROBIN!"._

_"What's wrong darling?", Mr Branagh called to her from downstairs._

_"It's Robin!", Mrs Branagh shouted back, "I don't think he came back last night!"._

* * *

It was daytime, the darkened alleyway of yesterday was now brightly lit with the warm sun of Wednesday morning, a figure lay on it's side across the muddied floor of the alleyway, his black cape wrapped around his lifeless body like a blanket.

Robin continued to lie there in the dirt, blinking but not really looking at or thinking of anything in particular, he had no idea how long he'd lay there, he couldn't even remember quite why he was there- He couldn't remember much of anything really, his body felt numb... was it his body? He wasn't really too sure... and yet, despite the mental and physical numbness, he felt good. He was happy, he had the distinct feeling that he hadn't felt this good in a long time, if ever...

"Excuse me sir but I'm afraid someone is endeavouring to contact you telephonically... Shall I tell them to fuck off?".

A smile twitched at Robin's previously emotionless face, he remembered that phrase... It belonged to a phone... 'His' phone... He vaguely wondered if he had any friends or family as he (ignoring his nagginng subconcious that he shouldn't)- Moved his right arm to try and find the mobile from one of the many pockets within his leather cape.

-pain-

Robin convulsed slightly then brought his arm towards himself, rubbing his left hand against the hurting arm and feeling bruises underneath his sleeves. Why was he in pain? What happened to him?

Ignoring the pain, he fumbled around his pockets for the phone, eventually finding it on the ground half a meter away from himself. He flipped open the phone, and clicked open on the new message. He lay there in confusion for a moment, staring at the recieved photo of a girl about 12 years old, smiling as she walked through a school gate with others about her age, a short text message reading 'say nothin or else' was typed underneath the picture.

It was almost a full minute before everything came back to him, in waves. He was Robin Branuagh, the girl in the photo was his little sister and the reason for the text was the same reason that he was lying where he was now... Dirk.

Fear shot through himself like a bullet- How long had he been unconcious? What was going to happen to his baby sister? Was that text a threat or was it an approximation of what had already happened? He closed his eyes as wave upon wave of questions entered his head- It wouldn't be the last time today that he would wish to have back that previous ignorance of life.

Eventually he calmed down enough to think about it logically, Dirk had sent that message as a threat, he was probably just as scared as Robin was- But with the added advantage of having enough goons to carry out his dirty work if he was emancipated (jailed) ...Or whatever happened to someone who though it was ok to get drunk and whale on a younger and smaller student.

No, that was how the game worked , he tells on Dirk and Dirk's friends would retaliate, he wasn't going to risk it not for himelf and definetly not for his family's sake.

20 Minutes Later:

Feeling and looking like a hobo, Robin stood infront of the mirror of a well used public toilet. Turning a sink tap on, he used measured amounts of tap water to wash the mud, grime and blood off his face and hair, before getting some rolled up toilet paper and using it to gently clean up his trousers, shirt and cape. Because of being black, his cape and trousers cleaned up nicely, his shirt however (school uniform's light blue), did nothing of the sort, and he resolved into washing it as best he could and then buttoning his cape up so no one would notice.

Giving himself a final look in the mirror, Robin left the stench of the overly used public restroom, trying desperately to think how he going to explain everything to his parents.

1 Hour Later, At Home:

"You stayed at the school library 'all' night?", his father's tone was slow and disbeliving, despite this, Robin continued to nod dumbly in responce, "Yeah, read tons of books...".

"Robin, you hate reading", his mom stated, giving him the same look of disbelief as his father. Robin shrugged, smiling uncomfortably "These things happen! ...It's amazing really isn't it?". His father gave a slow outward breath, "You're telling me that after detention, you took the intiative to walk through the cold dark streets, past our house, go into the library -which I may remind you, closes at 6:30- stay there till 8:30 am and not at one point text or answer a phone call to tell us where you were?!".

Robin shrugged again, the smile on his face getting weak, "Stranger things have happened!". His dad made an odd sound as if he were about to implode, before his mom cut in, glancing closely at his face, "...Robin... Are those bruises?". Robin gave a worried look, subconciously brushing his hair closer over his face as his mother took a step closer, sniffing, "And is... Is that alcohol?". His dad was infront of him immediately, "Is that why you were missing? You were out all night getting drunk?!".

"What?! No!"

"Your mother and I were worried sick and you were out all night drinking and fighting?"

"Dad, I swear, I didn't, I-"

"You know what Robin? I've heard enough just, just go to your room, I don't want to hear anymore of this.".

Not having the strength or willpower to argue any further, Robin walked away, closing the kitchen door and heading upstairs to his own room, to the one place where he knew he could just hide from the world and stay safe.

* * *

**If you were wondering if that momentary amnesia thing does exist, I experianced it two years ago- amazing experiance, absolute calm- You don't really worry that you've forgotten because you don't really quite have anything in your head to tell you why you should be worried, kinda like being in a constant state of bemusement. Anyways, figured I'd share that experiance through Robin's awakening to give any interested readers an insight into what that experiance is like... (Irritated readers keep glancing at their watches as Timelessdemon carries on) Anyways... what do you think... More chapters? Please read and review.**


End file.
